Thoroughly Modern Millie
Thoroughly Modern Millie is a 1967 American musical film directed by George Roy Hill and starring Julie Andrews. The screenplay by Richard Morris focuses on a naive young woman who finds herself in the midst of a series of madcap adventures when she sets her sights on marrying her wealthy boss. The film also stars Mary Tyler Moore, James Fox, John Gavin, Carol Channing, and Beatrice Lillie. The soundtrack interpolates new tunes by Jimmy Van Heusen and Sammy Cahn with standard songs from the 1910s and 1920s , including "Baby Face" (although this wasn't published until 1926) and "Jazz Baby." For use of the latter, the producers had to acquire the rights from General Mills, which had used the melody with various lyrics to promote Wheaties for more than forty years. The film was nominated for seven Academy Awards and five Golden Globes. It was also the tenth highest grossing film of 1967. In 2000 it was adapted for a successful stage musical of the same name. A DVD was issued in 2003.3 Contents 1 Plot summary 2 Cast 3 Production notes 3.1 Setting 3.2 Cast 3.3 Music 4 Reception 5 Critical reception 6 Awards and honors 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Plot summary In New York City in 1922, flapper Millie Dillmount (Julie Andrews) is determined to find work as a stenographer to a wealthy businessman and then marry him – a "thoroughly modern" goal. Millie befriends the sweet yet naive Miss Dorothy Brown (Mary Tyler Moore) as the latter checks into the Priscilla Hotel. When house mother Mrs. Meers (Beatrice Lillie) learns Miss Dorothy is an orphan, she remarks, "Sad to be all alone in the world." Unbeknown to Millie, the woman is selling her tenants into white slavery, and those without family or close friends are her primary targets. At a friendship dance in the hall, Millie meets the devil-may-care paper clip salesman Jimmy Smith (James Fox), to whom she takes an instant liking. However, she carries on with her plan to work for and then marry a rich man, and when she gets a job at Sincere Trust, she sets her sights on the attractive but self-absorbed Trevor Graydon (John Gavin). Jimmy later takes her and Miss Dorothy on an outing to Long Island, where they meet eccentric widow Muzzy Van Hossmere (Carol Channing). Jimmy tells the girls that his father was Muzzy's former gardener. Millie begins to fall for Jimmy, but sees him summon Miss Dorothy from her room for a late night rendezvous, and assumes the worst. Millie is determined to stick to her plan and marry Trevor. One morning, she goes to work dressed as a flapper and attempts to seduce him, but her effort fails. Eventually, Trevor sees Miss Dorothy and falls in love with her and vice versa, leaving Millie heartbroken. Meanwhile, Jimmy's attempts to talk to Millie are continually thwarted by no-nonsense head stenographer Miss Flannary (Cavada Humphrey). He eventually climbs up the side of the building and when he finally gets to talk to Millie, she tells him she is quitting her job since Mr. Graydon is no longer available. Mrs. Meers makes several attempts to kidnap Miss Dorothy and hand her over to her Chinese henchmen Bun Foo (Pat Morita) and Ching Ho (Jack Soo), but Millie manages to interrupt her every time. When Mrs. Meers finally succeeds, Millie finds Trevor drowning his sorrows, and he tells her Miss Dorothy stood him up and checked out of the hotel. Jimmy climbs into Miss Dorothy's room and lets Millie in, and they find all of Miss Dorothy's possessions still there. Millie realizes Miss Dorothy is just one of several girls who have vanished without a word to anyone, except to Mrs. Meers. Together with Trevor Graydon, they try to piece the puzzle together. When Jimmy asks what all the missing girls had in common, Millie mentions that they all were orphans. Jimmy disguises himself as a woman named Mary James seeking accommodations at the Priscilla Hotel, and casually mentions she is an orphan in front of Mrs. Meers. Mrs. Meers spots Trevor sitting in his car in front of the hotel, becomes suspicious, and shoots him with a tranquilizer dart. Mary James is subsequently captured by Mrs. Meers and Bun Foo, and Millie follows them to Chinatown, where the unconscious Jimmy has been hidden in a room in a fireworks factory where Miss Dorothy is sleeping. Trying to look casual, Millie has been smoking a cigarette outside the building, and when she begins to choke on it, she tosses it into a window, setting off the fireworks. As a series of explosions tear through the building, Millie dashes into the factory and finds several white girls tied up and about to be sent off to Beijing. She unties a couple of them, who then free the other girls, and then bumps into Miss Dorothy. They carry Jimmy out of the building, and head for Long Island and Muzzy. Mrs. Meers, Bun Foo, and Ching Ho follow Millie and the gang, but under Muzzy's leadership everyone manages to subdue the nefarious trio. Millie then discovers Jimmy and Miss Dorothy are millionaire siblings and Muzzy is their stepmother, who sent them out into the world to find partners who would love them for who they were and not for their money. Millie marries Jimmy and Miss Dorothy marries Trevor. Cast *Julie Andrews as Millie Dillmount James Fox as Jimmy Smith Mary Tyler Moore as Miss Dorothy Brown John Gavin as Trevor Graydon Carol Channing as Muzzy Beatrice Lillie as Mrs. Meers Jack Soo as Ching Ho (Credited as Oriental No. 1) Pat Morita as Bun Foo (Credited as Oriental No. 2) Philip Ahn as Tea, Muzzy's head butler Buddy Schwab as Dorothy's dance partner Production notes Setting The film opens on "Thursday, June 2, 1922," although June 2 in 1922 fell on a Friday. Cast Although Pat Morita and Jack Soo each play Chinese henchmen, both were of Japanese descent, Morita being born in California, and Soo being born on a ship in the Pacific Ocean headed to the U.S. Music Elmer Bernstein composed the incidental score, for which he won his only Academy Award. The songs were arranged and conducted by André Previn. The film's soundtrack was released by Decca Records. Songs include the title tune and "The Tapioca" by Jimmy Van Heusen and Sammy Cahn (1967); "Jimmy" by Jay Thompson (1967); "Jazz Baby" by M.K. Jerome and Blanche Merrill (1919); "Jewish Wedding Song (Trinkt le Chaim)" by Sylvia Neufeld; "Poor Butterfly" by John Raymond Hubbell and John Golden (1916); "Rose of Washington Square" by Ballard MacDonald and James F. Hanley (1920); "Baby Face" by Harry Akst and Benny Davis (1926); and "Do It Again" by George Gershwin and Buddy G. DeSylva (1922). Also heard in the film as an underscore are "Stumbling" by Zez Confrey (1922); "(Looking at the World Thru) Rose Colored Glasses" by Tommie Malie and Jimmy Steiger; "I Can't Believe That You're in Love With Me" by Jimmy McHugh and Clarence Gaskill (1926); "Ah! Sweet Mystery of Life" from Naughty Marietta by Victor Herbert and Rida Johnson Young (1910); and "Hallelujah Chorus" from Messiah by Georg Friedrich Händel (1741). Reception The film earned $8.5 million in rentals in North America during 1967.4 At this time, Julie Andrews was the number one box office star in motion pictures. Thoroughly Modern Millie would be her last film of the 1960s to make money. Her next two films, Star! (1968) and Darling Lili (1970), would prove to be colossal financial disasters. Andrews would not star in another hit film until 1974 when she co-starred with Omar Sharif in The Tamarind Seed. Critical reception The film opened to good reviews and good box office. Bosley Crowther of the New York Times called the film "a thoroughly delightful movie," "a kidding satire, in a rollicking song-and-dance vein," "a joyously syncopated frolic," and "a romantic-melodramatic fable that makes clichés sparkle like jewels." He added, "Miss Andrews is absolutely darling – deliciously spirited and dry ... Having had previous experience at this sort of Jazz-age hyperbole in the British musical, The Boy Friend ... she knows how to hit the right expressions of maidenly surprise and dismay, the right taps in a flow of nimble dances, and the right notes in a flood of icky songs." He concluded, "A few faults? Yes. There is an insertion of a Jewish wedding scene ... which is phony and gratuitous. There's a melodramatic mishmash towards the end, which has Mr. Fox dressing up like a girl and acting kittenish. That is tasteless and humorless. And the whole thing's too long. If they'll just cut out some of those needless things, all the faults will be corrected and it'll be a joy all the way".5 Variety observed, "The first half of Thoroughly Modern Mille (sic) is quite successful in striking and maintaining a gay spirit and pace. There are many recognizable and beguiling satirical recalls of the flapper age and some quite funny bits. Liberties taken with reality, not to mention period, in the first half are redeemed by wit and characterization. But the sudden thrusting of the hero ... into a skyscraper-climbing, flagpole-hanging acrobat, a la Harold Lloyd, has little of Lloyd but the myth. This sequence is forced all the way".6 TV Guide rated the film three out of four stars and commented, "Although it ultimately runs out of steam, this charming spoof of the 1920s is still one of the 1960s' better musicals ... Andrews is a comic delight, Moore is charming, and Channing steals scene after scene in this enjoyable feature".7 This film was one of four Nostalgia based movies George Roy Hill made. After this film, he made Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, The Great Waldo Pepper, and the Oscar-winning hit The Sting. Awards and honors The film was nominated for seven Academy Awards:8 Academy Award for Best Original Score (Elmer Bernstein, winner) Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress (Carol Channing, nominee) Academy Award for Best Original Song ("Thoroughly Modern Millie" by Jimmy Van Heusen and Sammy Cahn, nominees) Academy Award for Best Art Direction (Alexander Golitzen, George C. Webb, and Howard Bristol, nominees) Academy Award for Best Costume Design (Jean Louis, nominee) Academy Award for Best Score – Adaptation or Treatment (André Previn and Joseph Gershenson, nominees) Academy Award for Best Sound (Ronald Pierce, William Russell, and Waldon O. Watson, nominees) Other awards: Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy (nominee) Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Julie Andrews, nominee) Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture (Carol Channing, winner) Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score (Elmer Bernstein, nominee) Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song ("Thoroughly Modern Millie" by Jimmy Van Heusen and Sammy Cahn, nominees) Writers Guild of America Award for Best American Musical (Richard Morris, winner) Also, the film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: "Thoroughly Modern Millie" – Nominated9 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated10 See also List of American films of 1967 References 1.Jump up ^ "Thoroughly Modern Millie, Box Office Information". The Numbers. Retrieved March 8, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Harris, M. Pictures at a revolution: five movies and the birth of the new Hollywood (Chapter 21). The Penguin Press, New York City; 2008. ISBN 978-1-101-20285-2. Retrieved March 29, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ Suzi Roberts (March 21, 1967). "Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967)". IMDb. 4.Jump up ^ "Big Rental Films of 1967", Variety, January 3, 1968 p 25. Please note these figures refer to rentals accruing to the distributors. 5.Jump up ^ Crowther, Bosley. "Screen: 'Thoroughly Modern Millie':Pleasant Spoof of 20's Opens at Criterion" The New York Times, March 23, 1967 6.Jump up ^ Variety Staff. "Thoroughly Modern Millie". Variety. 7.Jump up ^ "Thoroughly Modern Millie". TVGuide.com. 8.Jump up ^ "The 40th Academy Awards (1968) Nominees and Winners". oscars.org. Retrieved 2011-08-25. 9.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-13. 10.Jump up ^ "AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-13. External links Thoroughly Modern Millie at the American Film Institute Catalog Thoroughly Modern Millie at the Internet Movie Database Thoroughly Modern Millie at AllMovie Thoroughly Modern Millie at the TCM Movie Database Thoroughly Modern Millie at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1967 films Category:English-language films Category:1960s musical comedy films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Films based on plays Category:Films directed by George Roy Hill Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe-winning performance Category:Film scores by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in the 1920s Category:Films set in 1922 Category:Films set in the Roaring Twenties Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Universal Pictures films